Maximum Hogwarts
by DTFrogget
Summary: Max and The Flock go to Hogwarts and compete in the Triwizard Tournament. It's my first fanfic so go easy on it please. Set after the Final Warning, a little FAX. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN AGES!
1. The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic so go easy on it. **

**Chapter One: **

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled a _fourth _piece of parchment, cleared his throat and read out –

'Harry Potter'

'I didn't put my name in,' Harry said blankly. 'You know I didn't.'

Before anyone could say any more the Goblet shot another tongue of flame into the air, the biggest one of all, and shot out a _fifth _piece of parchment.

There were gasps of astonishment from all sides of the Great Hall. Never in the history of the Triwizard Tournament had there been so many champions. Dumbledore caught the parchment, read it and mumbled something, then said to the students, 'Will everyone please go back to their dormitories.'

Harry started to move but Dumbledore called "Except for the Champions."

Dumbledore led them through the maze of corridors that made up Hogwarts castle. They walked in silence until they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded his office. Dumbledore said the password and they all stepped onto the moving staircase, with a surprised gasp from Fleur. They arrived in his office and he conjured them all chairs, and sat down on his own behind his desk, gesturing for them to sit.

"I need you all to listen to me very carefully" Dumbledore told the group. "We have a situation, the Goblet of Fire has chosen four individual champions, and the fifth piece of parchment contains the name of a group of rather extraordinary people. Who if I am correct are about to arrive." He stood and gestured for the champions to follow him. "We will go outside and wait for them, as they are muggles and will not be able to see the castle as it really is."

Harry was bewildered, but he kept his thoughts to himself as they walked out of the office and through the castle, then out the double doors and into the grounds.

**Sorry if it's OOC.**

**Please Review because I'd like to know what you want in this story.**


	2. Finding The Flock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter…yet (evil laugh)**

**AN: **_**VOICE**__**, **__Angel,____max_

**Chapter Two: Finding The Flock**

I looked around the cave at the rest of the flock. Everything seemed fine; Iggy was in the corner muttering to himself, something about dynamite. Angel, Nudge and the Gasman were playing a card game, Total was lying next to Akila near the entrance. Fang was standing in the

darkest corner of the cave watching the fire. I could see it reflected in his dark eyes. (OK for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking

about my name is Max and the others are my flock, we are genetic experiments. 98 human 2 avian, we have wings and we can fly.)

It was at this moment that my Voice spoke up. (Yes I have a voice in my head, don't you?)

"_**Max what are you still doing here? I told you to fly to these coordinates today"**_the Voice said.

"_Well Voice__"_I said inside my head, _"__we were just resting, we have been flying for ages to get this far. And to tell you the truth I'm_

_not exactly happy about flying off to some new place. How do I know this isn't a trap?"_

"_**Just go Max please or someone will come and get you, and that would be an unpleasant experience"**_ the Voice replied.

"_How could they find us, these some ones?"_ I asked "_we are not that easy to find"_

"_**They have their ways"**_ the Voice replied.

"_All right all right__"_ I told it. Then I called to the flock, "Ok everyone, time to leave, let's go."

And I ran to the mouth of the cave and jumped out into space, spreading my wings as I fell. I looked back to see that the flock was flying after me.

We flew hard and fast for almost seven hours, until the Voice told me to stop and land in front of the ruined castle that we were flying over.

"_No way,"_ I told it, _"I can see people down there."_

"_**Don't worry Max, they're expecting you, and all that you can do"**_ the Voice assured me.

"_ok, whatever"_ I said to the Voice, and began my descent as the rest of the flock followed.


	3. Arrival

Harry stood next to professor Dumbledore, who was looking up into the sky

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter**

**AN: sorry the chapters are short they'll be longer soon I promise**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers you make me feel appreciated and wanted.**

_Max__Angel Voice__**.**_

**Chapter Three: Arrival **

Dumbledore was looking up at the sky. Harry, seeing this, followed his gaze. What he saw almost made him pass out. Gliding down to the castle were people. People with wings. They landed in front of the castle, one slightly before the others, and pulled in their wings.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The girl at the front of the group, Harry assumed that she was the leader, stepped up and said scornfully, "Doesn't look like much of a school."

"Here let me help you see," said Dumbledore. And waved his wand.

"Holy crap" Fang whispered in my ear.

"I agree with that assessment." I whispered back

The ruin in front of me had suddenly transformed into a magnificent castle. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. There were so

many turrets and towers that I didn't even bother counting them. _"__Are we staying here__?" _I heard Angel's voice in my head. I looked at her,

"_Maybe" _I thought back, she nodded. The head guy Dumbledore invited us inside to, "explain", yeah right. He led us into

the castle and through an endless maze of corridors and into his office. "You," he said once we had all sat down, "have been chosen to

compete in the Triwizard Tournament,"

"The what?" I asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a magical competition that brings together three schools, each school is represented by one champion, in this

case there are a few wildcard entries but there is nothing we can do about it, you have to compete." he said.

"What If we don't want to?" I asked angrily.

"You have to," he said simply. There was silence as we digested this.

"_**Max, stay here and compete you will be hidden from the School and Itex here."**_My Voice told me.

"Fine," I agreed, "we'll do it."

"Well," said Dumbledore, "now that we have that sorted out lets introduce you to the other champions and then we'll go down to the Great Hall

for lunch, the first task is on the 24th of November"

The champions all stood up and introduced them selves. Instinctively I memorized their faces. Then we introduced ourselves, using our real

names since there was nothing they could really do with them. When we walked into the Great Hall I was overwhelmed by the amount of

people that there were. We walked in and sat down with the younger looking champion Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione. When the

food appeared we were almost too shocked to eat it, but that wore off pretty fast. It was the best meal I've ever had.

After lunch Dumbledore talked to us about where we wanted to sleep. He showed us all the dormitories but we weren't crazy about that idea

because we would have to sleep separately. He showed us some other places but we chose the Owlery. It was everything we wanted in a

room; it was airy and high up with windows for us to jump out of when we wanted to fly. Before we went inside Dumbledore waved his 'wand'

and all the owl crap and mouse bones disappeared. It made the Owlery a nicer place to sleep, but I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight,

world to save and all. So that night I took first watch, I could here the others tossing and turning around me and I knew that no one was asleep.

"Ok everyone," I said standing up, "who wants to go for a fly?" they all cheered, well except Fang who just nodded and jumped out the window.

We wheeled around in the night sky. Enjoying the freedom. I heard a roar in the distance and saw a flash over the forest, instantly I looked over

at Fang and signalled with my head to where it was coming from. He nodded and I said, "ok everyone go back to the owl place and get your

stuff together, if we're not back in half an hour get going." They nodded and flew off. Me and Fang followed the roars for a few minutes and

landed outside a clearing, in the clearing were the strangest things I had ever seen. I saw huge lizard-like animals that were roaring and

breathing** FIRE!! **It was so overwhelming that I almost passed out. There were people running around the cages shooting coloured sparks at

the things. I looked over at Fang and he motioned toward two people standing a few hundred metres away, they were hiding behind a clump

of trees, we crept over to them until we could hear what they were saying. "Dragons?!" Harry was saying, "That's the first task? no way!" We

crept away through the forest until we found another clearing, we did an up and away to the 'Owlery' were the flock was.

"Ok gang the first 'task' is to fight a dragon." There were gasps from the flock; they knew what a dragon was. We stayed up all night discussing

plans. Eventually we decided that I would fight the dragon, partly because I volunteered to, and partly because I have my super speed. But we

also decided that if something went wrong Angel would use her mind control on the dragon. We all lay down, forgetting about watch, knowing

that tomorrow we would have to face something more terrible than anything the Whitecoats could come up with.

**Sooooo……… please review. The more ideas I get the faster I type (especially if I'm on a sugar high).**

"_**Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask" **__whoever can tell me who said that gets a mental ice cream.___


	4. Dungeons and Dragons

DISCLAMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter or the Antipodean Opaleye

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter or the Antipodean Opaleye.**

**AN: all will be made clear about the above mentioned Opaleye. Iggy radness points to my TWO reviewers:** **GrimReaperIAm and -Maximum-Twilight-Ride-. I'm saddened by this lack of interest and that's why it took me so long to post. I didn't feel like making an effort for only two people, not that anyone cares if I take ages because no one seems to be reading my story. **

**Anyway, now that I've vented my feelings, on with the story!!**

_**Voice **__max__Angel_

**Chapter Four: Dudgeons and Dragons**

When I woke up the next morning I felt slightly sick. I was just gonna walk out there and fight a fifty-foot dragon_._ I mean, I am the Maximum Ride but it's a _dragon!! "Any helpful tips?"_ I asked the Voice. No reply. Well that's just great. The others were looking nervous but not as nervous as me, they hadn't seen them. We passed the time before the first 'task' by practicing our fighting skills and making new moves for in the air. Finally it was time for the first task; we walked down the lawn with the rest of the students and were beckoned inside a tent. We walked in and saw the other champions standing around. Well, except Fleur, who was sitting on a stool in a corner. I looked around at the other champions, Harry looked greenish and sick but all the other champions just looked kind of scared. I was wondering when we were going to start when a man bounced into the room. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit, yellow and black striped robes with a picture of a wasp on the front. "Well now that your all here its time to fill you in" he said. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to offer you each this bag'" – he held up a bag – "from which you will each select a small model of the creature that you are about to face! There are different – err – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else to … ah, yes … your task is to _collect the golden egg!" _I processed the information and nodded.

We all stood there and waited for the crowed to arrive. Finally the guy offered the bag to Fleur. She drew a 'Welsh Green' as supplied by the sack guy, it had a number 2 around its neck. Krum drew a 'Chinese Fireball' and a number 3. Cederic drew a 'Swedish Shortsnout and the number 1. The bag was held in front of my face; I slipped my hand in and drew out a moving model of a tiny dragon with a number 4 around its neck, an 'Antipodean Opaleye'.** (AN: fantastic beasts and where to find them page 11) **It was a beautiful creature, with sparkling scales and multi-coloured pupil-less eyes. Harry drew a lethal looking thing and a number 5, the 'Hungarian Horntail'. I paced the tent while the other champions fought their dragons. Harry was waiting too. I looked over at him a couple of times and every time he looked like he was about to puke. A whistle blew and I walked out of the tent. (Reminded fiercely of training scenarios at the School.) I walked out of the tent and into the enclosure. I saw the dragon, standing in front of me, larger than life, back in the tent it was just a model but now it was staring at me with its huge, multicoloured, pupil-less eyes. It made a lunge at me, spitting scarlet flame. I dodged it and jumped into the air, snapping my wings out and rocketing upwards. I heard the crowd gasp, and the commentator shout something, but I was concentrating too much on staying alive to care. I darted and weaved around the dragon swapping between super and normal speed. I flew around in circles, around and around, slowly picking up speed. I couldn't get it to move. The dragon was trying to move its head to keep up with me but it couldn't do it, I stopped right behind its head and gave it a savage kick. I don't think it hurt it but it sure annoyed the h-e double hockey sticks out of it. It turned its head, not wanting to leave its nest but I stayed behind it and sent a hard double feet kick right to the temple. It bellowed in frustration, fighting with its instincts to protect the eggs it turned around and launched at me snapping its jaws and spitting out flame. I dove toward the eggs, switching into super speed, I grabbed the egg and pulled away spiralling upwards. I heard cheering and screaming from the stands. I landed and stood in front of the judges with the egg under my arm. They held up their wands and ribbons came out of them that formed into my score. I got three nines and a five. Before anyone could tell me where to go now I took off into the sky and hovered over the tent for a minute yelling, "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, come on, lets go!!" and flew off towards the Owlery. Looking back, I saw five shadows walking out of the tent,"good job guys," I muttered, "don't draw any more attention to us". I flew back to the Owlery and waited for the others. When they got there I was squished in a hug and then the Nudge channel turned on "Oh my god that was so amazing, I mean when you like, flew in really fast circles, like, all around it that was so cool. And when you-"

"NUDGE!!" I yelled. "Oh, sorry" she said. We looked around Owlery and found a note saying that the next task was on the 24th of February, and that we should take classes with the students until then. I looked at the rest of my flock, "who wants to go back to school?!" I asked. I was answered with groans from Angel Gazzy and Iggy and one yay from Nudge. Fang just sent me an and-the-last-one-turned-out-so-good look. "Ok the note says that we're doing classes with the Gryffindor's" they nodded. I looked on the back of the note to see if there was anything else; it said that there was a clue inside the egg. We crowded around the egg, examining it. I saw that it had hinges so I opened it and what came out nearly made me drop it in surprise. It was a horrible screeching, wailing noise, that almost burst my eardrums. "SHUT IT!!" Fang yelled and I snapped the egg shut. The noise stopped, "Ok" I said, "anyone know what that was?" They all shook their heads. "Does anyone know what that means?" They shook their heads again. Seized by a sudden impulse, I chucked the egg out the window. I heard a thunk and an, "ooowww" of pain. We looked out the window to see a fair haired boy rubbing his head and holding the egg. We ducked down and tried to hold in our laughter until he walked away.

"Ok guys it's getting late, time to go to bed." I held out my left fist. Fang put his on top, then Iggy, then Nudge, Angel and Total. Angel put Akilas' paw on Totals; we tapped hands\paws then split up to sleep. We all lay down in different parts on the room, making sure we weren't under any owls. And drifted off to sleep.

When we woke up the next morning we found six timetables, with a talking one for Iggy, and a map. We found that they had put us in all together, even though the rest of the school was separated by age. We had breakfast in the great hall and started trying to find our way to our first class, 'Charms'. When we found the classroom we were greeted by professor Flitwick. He took one look at us and told us to go next door for wand fitting. We walked out of the classroom and into the one next door. When we walked in an elderly man with big grey eyes told us to take a seat. We did, he introduced himself then told me to stand up and come forward. I did he took out a measuring tape and measured my arm he then turned behind him and started pulling boxes out of his bag. He opened one and handed it to me saying, "eleven inches, willow, Phoenix feather, very swishy," I held the wand and felt warmth in my fingers multicoloured sparks shot out the end and mister Olivander clapped and said, "wonderful!, Never had a find so quickly." I put the wand in my pocket and sat down. The rest of the flock got up and did the same thing. We thanked Olivander and went back into the classroom. They were learning how to change water into wine. We sat down at two desks and started trying. Nudge got hers first then me, Fang and Iggy. Our next class was potions. "So, how's everyone liking this school?" I asked as we walked. "Its great," said Nudge, "I mean its so cool, water into wine! Cool!" Thankfully we got to the classroom before Nudge could continue. The day progressed and I found out that I was actually having fun. Probably due to the fact that this school was unlike any other school I had ever been to. As the days and weeks passed, we found that we were all good at different things, we were ok at most things but we all had a speciality, Nudge was really good at Charms, Iggy and Gazzy loved potions, Fang was good at Transfiguration, Angel was great at Care Of Magical Creatures, and I was good at Defence Against The Dark Arts. We were all good at that but I was the best. It was going fine until about halfway through December when the Transfiguration teacher made an announcement, "The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish. The champions will open the ball, as traditional, with a dance," This left us staring at each other in shock; none of us knew how to dance. "The ball will open at eight o'clock on Christmas day in the Great Hall, finishing at midnight" she said. We looked at each other in horror as we walked out of the room. None of us, except Nudge were exited about this.

**The flock are going to be dancing, ballroom dancing!! (dun dun dun!!) Please review. V from V for vendetta said the quote at the end of the last chapter as supplied by -Maximum-Twilight-Ride- You get a mental ice-cream! I'll update soon I promise. **


	5. Dancing With Angles

YAY to all my reviewers I am sending you a mental strawberry…… did you get it

**So so so sorry for taking so long. I am sending all of my readers a mental strawberry…… did you get it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter, although I do have a birthday soon… (Hint, hint)**

_**VOICE**_ Max _Angel _

**Chapter Five: Dancing with Angels**

I can't believe I'm going shopping again! Just last week we were shopping for uniforms. But now me, Nudge and Angel were walking around a store, trying to pick outfits for the ball. "Oh my god Max" Nudge said, "Can I have this?"

"Yeah sure," I said, not even looking at it. The boys were off in another shop buying outfits. We had decided on partners last night: Nudge was with Iggy, Angel was with Gazzy and I was with Fang. I chose a strapless floor length dark blue dress, so that I can fly without ripping it. We were going to have to have our wings outside our dresses but not fully extended. We paid for the clothes and headed back to the meeting spot. The ball was the next day so we had left this till the last minute. My friend Lavender promised to help us out with makeup and stuff.

The flock met up at the meeting place and flew back to Hogwarts to get some sleep.

Ok, I have to admit it, I'm excited. It's half an hour before the ball and Lavender is helping me, Nudge and Angel with make up and stuff. Lavender got a huge shock when she walked in and saw me, wings and all. I had them folded but on the outside of my dress. We'd moved into the Gryffindor dormitories once we'd made sure we could hear each other scream for help, we always check that can't think why. I walked in to the Entrance Hall, looking for the boys, and heads turned. People wouldn't stop staring, and they hadn't even noticed the wings yet. _"Why are they all staring_?" I thought to Angel. _"Because they think you look beautiful"_ she answered_. "Oh great"_ I thought. When the boys arrived with Total, (we didn't let Akila come, but Angel begged me to let Total come) they looked stunned, except Iggy, but he did once Fang told him what we looked like, Lavender was a bit of a girly girl and had an obsession for make up. I looked around and saw that Lavender's friend, Parvati was with Harry. Everyone else was going in but we were told to hang back. We hung around in the Hall until the Transfiguration teacher, professor McGonagall, told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and follow her. Standing next to Fang, I was a little nervous, I mean I was about to dance in front of a whole bunch of people I didn't know. And I don't even know how to dance. We walked into the Great Hall and I barely suppressed a gasp, it was the most beautiful room I had ever been in. The walls of the Hall were covered in sparkling silver frost with mistletoe and ivy all over the star covered ceiling, it was amazing. We followed the other champions up to the top table and sat down. We looked at the menus in front of us. I wondered if the kitchen staff would be able to keep up with our eating. I looked around for a waiter and was surprised to not see any. What were we supposed to do? Dumbledore looked at his menu and said to his plate, "pork chops" then, out of nowhere pork chops appeared on his plate. I could see the flock was a little apprehensive about using this. I looked at my menu and decided on some hotdogs. "Hotdogs" I said to my plate. The golden plate vanished. I looked at the place where it had been with mild surprise. I looked around at the flock and saw that there plates had vanished too. Moments later a huge plater filled with hot dogs appeared in front of me. I saw that the same thing had happened to the flock. We looked at each other then started eating. When we had finished the food disappeared and our other plates came back. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for us to do the same. The tables zoomed away to the sides of the hall leaving a big clear spot of the floor. I realised that it was time to start the dancing part of the evening. A stage appeared on the right-hand wall, six **(I don't actually know, but now it's six) **people swaggered on stage with ripped clothes that I could tell had been ripped on purpose. I felt Fang tug at my arm, I stood up. Me Nudge and Angel were all wearing jackets over our wings but when we stood we took them off and dumped them on our chairs and told Total to stay there. We moved onto the dance floor and stood with our partners. I was feeling nervous, like really nervous. The music started, Fang slipped his arms around my waist, and we were away. Fang whirled and twirled me around like he had been doing this all his life. As we danced past the crowed of students I heard gasps and whispers, they'd seen the wings. I bet they all thought the boys were dancing with angels. I looked around at the others, Nudge was leading Iggy around the dance floor and Angel and Gazzy were doing bad imitations of what everyone else was doing. "_We're not that bad"__._Angel said in my head **(hey that rhymes) **_ "no Angel" _I replied_ "you guys are good"._ It felt like we were dancing for hours, and when the music did end I felt strangely sad when Fang pulled away. "Let's go for a walk" he said. We walked off the dance floor and out the doors of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, and then we walked out the double doors and into the grounds. An area right in front of the school had been turned into a grotto. There were rose bushes covered in fairy lights with seats in between them. We sat down on one of the seats in a corner of the garden and watched as some of the fairies in the fairy lights flew away. Fang looked over at me and smiled, "you look beautiful tonight you know," he said. "Thanks Fang" I said. We just sat there for a moment \, looking into each others eyes when, on a mad compulsion, I lent in and kissed him. It was amazing. We broke apart, Fang smiled and lent in to kiss me again. We walked back into the hall and met up with the rest of the flock, who had just come off the dance floor, and walked over to the high table where we had left our jackets, and Total, who was sitting on one of the chairs eating a cream pie. "Where did you get that?" Gazzy asked. "I just said I wanted one, and it appeared on the plate in front of me" he said with his mouth full of pie. "I want pie!" Nudge demanded. "Ok well get you some" I said. "What kind of pie do you want?" "Apple pie!" she yelled excitedly. "Ok. Hold on" I told her and then turned to my plate. "Apple pie" I said, and an apple pie appeared on my plate. I gave it to Nudge, who nearly dropped it because she was jumping up and down so hard. "I want pie too!" yelled Gazzy. "Me too" said Angel. "Yeah max, where are our pies" Iggy said sarcastically. "Just say what you want to your plate it'll come" I told them. They ordered their pie and spent the next ten minutes eat0ing them. I had some pie as well and then we spent the rest of the night dancing and talking it was the most peaceful and fun night I've ever had, except for when I was staying with Ella and Dr Martinez. We went back to our rooms and I collapsed onto my bed hoping that the rest of our time here would be this easy. But we never get a break, there's got to be a catch.

**Thanks for reading. I don't know why I picked pie, I just felt like pie. I'm having a mild case of writers block so I'm writing kind of slowly. Please review!**


	6. Angel Talks With Bubbles

I woke up the next day at six o'clock in the morning, even though I had stayed up all night last night I just find it hard to wake up late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.**

**Ok so I'm not very good at beginnings. I don't like the way that any of my chapters start. By the way I'm starting a club. It's called the 'Citrus Appreciation Club' or CAC anyone wanting to join just tell me in a review.**

_**Voice **__Max __Angel, _

_**Giant Squid**_

**Chapter Six: Angel Goes Swimming **

I woke up the next day just after dawn, even though I had stayed up all night last night, I just find it hard to wake up late. I walked out of the room that I was sharing with the girls and down to the common room. I waited around until the flock came down.

"Hey Max" Angel said, "Can we go swimming today?"

"Sure Angel I got told last night that we don't have to go to lessons today"I told her. "Let's go have some breakfast"

"And pie!!" Nudge asked.

"No, no pie" I said. We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and met up with my friend, Lavender.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, "last night was so fun!"

"Yeah" I said, feeling a little scared. She was kinda over the top.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" She asked me.

"We're gonna go swimming in the lake", Nudge said "and its gonna be so fun and then we might-"Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"The lake?" Lavender asked, looking concerned,"aren't you scared?"

"No" I told her, "should we be?"

"Aren't you scared of swimming with the giant squid?" she asked me.

"A giant squid?" Nudge broke in, "cool! Oh max, now we just have to go swimming! I wonder if it's like us, you know? A mutant, cause that would be so-"

"NUDGE!" I yelled.

"Sorry" she said, looking down.

"Ok" I said to the Flock, "if we're done talking, I smell bacon!" We all rushed into the Great Hall, trying to get there first. We wolfed down our breakfast, needing the extra energy because we hadn't slept much. When we'd finished we got changed and went down to the lake. People were staring as we walked down to the lake; it was probably the wings even though word seemed to travel fast here the news still didn't seem to have reached some people. Or it could have been that the outfit Nudge and Angel picked for me was a little 'revealing'. We got to the lake and I lay my towel down on the shore watching the kids play.

**Angel POV**

Angel flew higher and higher into the air. "This looks like a good height" she thought. And she tucked her wings in, curled up into ball, and started to fall. She fell through the air, going faster and faster, until she hit the water of the lake bellow with huge splash and a wave like a tsunami. Angel uncurled from her ball and swam downward, toward the bottom of the lake. She looked around her with interest, she loved being underwater. She swam into the deepest and darkest part of the lake but was surprised to find a presence there.

"_Hello?" _she pushed her voice into the mind.

"_**Yes?"**_ She heard a voice in her head.

"_Who are you" _she asked, she could send her voice in but when she tried to read the thoughts she met a blank wall.

"_**I am the Giant Squid who lives in these waters,"**_ the voice told her. _**"Why are you near my home?"**_ it asked Angel.

"_I wanted to go swimming and I went really deep without realising I guess" _she told it.

"_**Hmm, well no matter I will have to get used to you humans swimming in my lake, there will be many of you here soon."**_

"_What do you mean?" _Angel asked.

"_**There will be five of you humans in my lake, swimming to get something precious that will be taken from you. For an hour I think. You call it a 'task'."**_

"_Really?" _Angel asked, _"I have to tell Max, goodbye" _she turned to leave then she stoped and said, _"what's your name?"_

"_**I have no real name, but the one named Hagrid has one for me"**_ it said.

"_Will you tell me?" _Angel begged.

"_**My name is…is… Bubbles.**_

"_Bubbles?" _Angel asked.

"_**Yes it is so"**_

"_Well, thank you for telling me," _Angel said, turning to leave,_ "goodbye!"_

**Max POV**

I fell asleep sitting in the warm sun. Angel woke me up with her hair dripping and a look of excitement on her face.

"I know what the second task is gonna be!!" she said excitedly. "I met this giant squid in the lake and he told me…"

"Hey Max" the gasman came running up," Iggy has a new power!"

I jumped up and followed him; there would be time for the task later. I saw Iggy sitting by an unlighted campfire.

"Um" I said, "we know that Iggy can set up a campfire, he does it all the time."

"Watch this" said Gazzy mysteriously. Iggy held his hand out over the wood, and it burst into flames.

"Wow Ig, how did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"I don't know" he said "I just did it." I turned to Angel,

"What were you saying before about the next task?" I asked, feeling apprehensive.

"Well," she said, "I was down in the lake and I met this giant squid called Bubbles-"

"Bubbles?" I interrupted, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes," said Angel "he told me that the next task was going to be in the lake and we have to swim to find something that will be taken from us, he said that we'd be down there for a whole hour, can I do it Max? Please" she looked up at me imploringly; I could feel the bamby eyes coming so I gave in

"Alright," I said, to squeals of delight, "but the flock will be standing by."

"Oh yay thanks Max" Angel gave me a hug before diving back into water.

We spent the rest of the day at the lake. We brought a picnic lunch with us. We walked back up to the castle for dinner and went to bed feeling a lot less worried about the tournament.

**Well I think that last part was crap but I want to get this chapter up. I walked over to the ice-cream man and…… um that was weird anyway review!! Word count: 1, 078**


	7. Normal at Last

**Total is just running around the grounds the whole time, I mean he can't come with them. And thanks again to Nadia for un-writers blocking me.**

**Voice **_Max __Angel_

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE A FORTY SOMETHING WRINKLY OLD MAN? NO? THEN I'M NOT JP AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN MR. Neither am I JK.**

**Claimer: my plot.**

**Chapter 7: Normal at last. Well, Kind of**

"Come on Max wake up, we're going to miss breakfast!"

"Go away" I mumbled into my pillow. Wait, breakfast? I threw myself out of bed, and fell on the floor. I looked around; Nudge was standing at the end of my bed.

"Come on max!" she whined, "I'm hungry"

"Ok, ok" I grumbled. I didn't sleep to great last night. I stumbled to the end of my bed and threw on my robes. We decided to wear the uniform to try and blend, but we still stuck out 'cause our uniforms were all black everyone else was in a house. We slept in the Gryffindor dormitories but we weren't in houses. I didn't really like the idea of us being split up like that, well anymore than we were. We slept in the separate gender dormitories, but I'm not complaining about that. I ran downstairs wondering how it was going to go today. We were going to classes today like everyone else, and I had a feeling that we were going to get lost, even with our sense of direction. We had only been to classes briefly o our first day to be introduced and get wands and stuff.

The others were waiting downstairs for me. I walked through them to the painting.

"Ok I'm up now so we can go." I said. And I headed out the hole. Once we all got outside, we stood looking at each other for a minute. "Umm does anyone remember the way?" I asked. They all shook their heads, except Fang. He pointed down the corridor. "Thanks Fang" I said, a little surprised, and started walking.

We did get lost a couple of times, but, in my defence, it was the portraits, they kept pointing us the wrong way. When we finally got down to the Great Hall I was ready to scream. I hate being lost. We ate breakfast quickly and had walked out of the Great Hall before we realised that we didn't know where to go.

"Someone is coming with timetables for us" Angel told me.

"Thanks Angel" I said, while scanning the Hall. Professor McGonagall walked up to us and gave us each a piece of paper.

"You will be taking classes with the Gryffindors" she said to us. Then she walked away. I looked down at my timetable, the first box under Mon. said: Herbology. **(Just in case you're wondering I did in fact draw up a timetable)**

"Hey guys," I said to the Flock "we should probably leave now if we want to get to class." They nodded. "Does anyone know where we have to go?" no one said anything. "Right" I said determinedly. I picked a direction and started walking.

"Excuse me" I looked around to see a kid with black hair and glasses standing in front of me. **(You knew it would happen)** "I could show you guys the way, if you like." I looked at Fang, he nodded slightly, I turned back to the kid.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." I smiled at him, relived.

"This way," he said, walking towards the huge doors. He stopped and turned around, "my name's Harry, by the way."

"I'm Max; this is my family, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel"

"Nice to meet you all" he said then turned and led the way out into the grounds. We walked down the grassy hill until we got to some greenhouses.

"In here, we're a bit late" he opened the door for us and we filed inside.

"You're late" the teacher was walking among the students but when we walked in she turned around.

"Sorry Professor" Harry said, "They didn't know where to go, so I showed them."

"Well alright, get to a bench Harry, You five come here" Harry walked over to a bench and sat down with; I guess they were his friends.

"What are your names?" Asked the teacher.

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" I pointed to each Flock member as I said their names.

"Well I'm Professor Sprout and in Herbology we learn about magical plants, The Gryffindors learn with the Hufflepuffs. You should just watch for this lesson, go and join a group." Then she walked away. We stood in the middle of the greenhouse for a while looking around.

"Do you guys want to join me and my friends?" it was Harry again.

"Sure" I said, we followed him over to the bench he was sitting at.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." He pointed to us as he said our names, and I wondered at the fact he could remember them. "Guys these are my friends, Ron," he pointed to a boy with bright red hair and freckles, "and Hermione." He pointed to a girl with kind of messy brown hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nudge was off. "Is it fun because it looks like fun? Are you planting something or cutting it or what? I don't know a lot about gardening but I think-"I put my hand over her mouth,

"That's enough Nudge." I said looking apologetically at Harry and his friends. They actually laughed. Harry looked at his friends, "what are we doing?" he asked, still smiling.

"Repoting Bubotubers" supplied Hermione.

We watched them for forty-five minutes or so until it was time to pack up.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, "what's next?"

"Care Of Magical Creatures" said Ron a bit more cheerful now.

"Cool" Said Harry, "I can show you guys the way again, if you want?" he was facing me again now.

"That'd be great thank you" I said and followed him, Ron and Hermione outside again. This time we walked toward a small hut next to forest. There were some kids already there. As we approached a man came out of the house. He was so huge I wondered if he hadn't been enlarged as a baby at the school, I've seen it done.

"We'll be continuing with the Skrewts today, I want you to take one each for a little walk." One of the kids wearing green spoke up, "And where exactly are we supposed to attach the leash, around the blasting end, the sting, or the sucker?" "'round the middle" said the man. I looked over at Harry, "who is that?" I pointed at the teacher.

"That's Hagrid" Harry said, almost defensively,

"And who's that?" I asked pointing at the blond boy in green.

"That's Draco Malfoy" said Harry, I could tell that he didn't like him, I didn't either. "He sounds like an idiot." I said to Harry, he laughed. "Hey Harry" Hagrid called, "come and help me with this big one." Harry walked away. Everyone else had gone to get a Skrewt and take it for a walk.

I walked over to the boxes, looking at the students as I did. While they were walking the Skrewtes sometimes one of their ends would explode and they would shoot forward a few feet and the person on the end of the leash would fall over and get dragged along. Everyone except The Flock, that is. They were walking around with a Skrewt as though they were walking a dog, product of our above-human strength. I picked up a Skrewt and put a collar and leash on it. Then, so I could catch up to the Flock, I picked it up and ran with it. I got over to then pretty fast and put my Skrewt down with theirs. I was walking next to Fang, a little separated form the others. "Fun, huh?" I asked smirking. He just looked at me. There was something different in his face; I couldn't tell what it was. "What's wrong Fang?" I asked him, concerned. He just shook his head and walked away. _'Angel? You there?' ___

'_Yeah Max?'_

'_What's up with Fang?' _

It was weird not knowing what he was thinking. Usually I could tell without trying to hard, but this was different.

'_He's thinking that he doesn't like Harry and that walking these things is a stupid idea.'_

'_Thanks Angel.'_ I caught up to Fang and tapped him on the shoulder. "Now come on Fang, I'm allowed to make friends too." He turned around and flashed a smile at me, "Angel?" he asked, and I nodded, grinning. A bell rang in the castle and we both looked up.

"We'd better take these back" I said, nudging my Skrewt with my trainer. Fang chuckled. We picked up our Skrewts and ran back down to the hut. We put our Skrewts back in their boxes and then started back up to the castle. The rest of the Flock caught up to us, in the middle of a conversation.

"I still don't get what was so bad about those Skrewt things." Iggy was saying.

"Iggy" I said seriously, "I hate to tell you this, but you can't see them" everyone but him and Fang laughed.

"Max I'm hungry" Nudge whined, "When's lunch?" I pulled out my timetable,

"Umm, now." I said, Nudge cheered. We walked into the castle and then into the Great Hall. I had just realised how hungry I was. We ate lunch with Harry and his friends. It was nice to have some normal friends.

Since we were sitting next to them we heard when Ron, looking at his timetable, groaned. I looked over, "what's wrong" I asked.

"We've got double divination now," said Ron in a suffering tone.

"What's divination?" I asked, thinking that it couldn't be as bad as some of the things we had been through. Hermione answered that one.

"It's a completely ridiculous subject; it's about telling the future using things like tea leaves. Utterly ridiculous." She sniffed disapprovingly.

"Sounds like it is" I said, meaning it. "Where is it?" I asked so I could judge when we should go.

"It's at the top of North Tower," said Harry, "but we know a shortcut"

I looked around at the others, wondering if they had the same thought I did.

'_They do'_

'_Thanks Angel, we're going to do it'_

'_Cool, I'll tell them'_

"I think we have a better shortcut" I said to Harry and Ron, Hermione had already left. "Which one is North Tower?" I asked innocently. He and Ron led us outside.

"That one" said Harry, pointing.

"Does it have any windows?" I asked, it had to or the plan wouldn't work. **(Obvious no?)**

"Yeah" said Harry, slowly, "around here" he led us around the side of the tower until we could see a window that looked just big enough.

"Ok gang," I said, and was about to give the order when Fang descended on me.

"Can we trust them?" he asked, he sounded kind of angry. I looked at Angel, she nodded. I looked back at Fang, "yep," I said. I turned to Harry, "come here," I ordered. He walked over slowly, looking apprehensive, "get on," I said turning around, "Fang, get Ron" Fang walked over to Ron and motioned for him to get on his back, he didn't. He looked over at Harry, "what do you think?" he asked eyebrows raised. Harry shrugged. I sighed.

"Just get on!" I said exasperated. Harry shrugged again, a jumped on my back. He nodded to Ron and said, "Go on then." Ron got on Fang's back.

"Ready?" I called, "up and away!" I crouched down, hesitated for a split second, and jumped up unfolding my wings as I went. Harry was almost twice as heavy as my backpack so I was glad that it was only to the top of the tower. I got to the window first; it was open so I slipped inside. I landed in the middle of the room and dropped Harry. Then I looked at him, anxious to see his reaction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang come in through the window, but I was concentrating more on Harry's reaction. He stared at me for a few seconds, then said weakly, "wow," I grinned so hard I thought my face would crack then I stepped over to him and gave him a huge hug. Not rib cracking because mine _would_ crack his ribs. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear, and then I pulled away and went to stand near Fang. "What was that?" he wanted to know. I turned to him, "he accepted us Fang, that doesn't happen a lot." He sighed.

"Come on, let's sit down and wait for everyone else, we got here really early, thanks to you guys" Harry said gratefully. We all chose a seat and sat down. As it was two to a table I sat with Fang, in front of Harry and Ron, Nudge sat with Iggy, and Angel and Gazzy sat together at the front.

When the teacher came in and started talking I immediately knew why Hermione had said this class was ridiculous. The teacher Professor Trelawney was completely nuts. I don't think she could predict the weather. The only good thing about this class was the chance I got to show Harry the truth, because I didn't want to lie. We were working on Dream Interpretation. We were supposed to work with the person next to us, I turned to Fang.

"I don't dream, well except for the occasional school or Itex dream, and I know the mystical reason behind that dream." I said, he flashed a grin at me.

"Me neither." He said. So we sat in silence, watching Nudge tell Iggy her dream of being a marshmallow, then interpreting it herself. For homework, we had to keep a dream diary. When the lesson was over I told Harry to meet us downstairs. We jumped out of the window and spiralled down to the ground. We walked inside with our 'who me?' faces on. I went to pull out my timetable but Nudge already had hers out.

"It's History of Magic now," she said, "that sounds really boring, like history at that school we went to at Anne's house. But this one sounds a bit more interesting, but still, history! I-"Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks Ig" I said.

"You guys ready?" Harry had walked up during Nudge's rant.

"Sure, let's go" I said almost enthusiastically. We followed Harry through dozens of corridors, and even some secret passageways.

We walked into the class and sat down behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was already there as soon as they sat down Harry and Ron immediately began telling her about us, and the Divination incident. When he teacher wafted in through the blackboard, I jumped, so did Nudge. Gazzy smiled, and Angel looked confused. Iggy, of course, couldn't see what was going on and Fang's eyes widened slightly. While the teacher was getting ready Harry turned to us and said, "That's Professor Binns, do you guys have things to take notes with?" I looked in my bag. I pulled out a bottle of ink, an owl feather, and one of the pieces of yellowish paper in there. "Good" said Harry. He looked at Iggy, "I don't know about you though" he said to him,

"I'll just listen," Iggy reassured us. At that moment the teacher started to speak. I have never, in my fourteen _long_ years, heard such a voice. It was stupefying, but I fought it. I looked around, it seemed that me, Fang, Iggy, and Hermione, were the only ones able to stay awake. I scribbled down notes, and dates. After that was over we all walked together to the next lesson. On the way, I noticed that lots of people were staring. Not just at us but, at Harry too, I sidled up to him. "Do people stare at you like that a lot?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Most of the time. When I was about a year old an evil wizard called," he lowered his voice, "Voldemort," Ron and Hermione shuddered when he said the name, he raised his voice back to its normal volume, "came to my house and killed my parents. He tried to kill me too, but he couldn't. He was destroyed when the magic bounced back onto him, it gave me my scar." He pulled up his fringe to show a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "After that I was sent to live with my non-magical aunt and uncle. I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven like the others. That year and every year since then Voldemort has tried to kill me in some way."

"Geez," I said, "you're probably more paranoid then we are, and we've been hunted by evil scientist most of our lives." Just then we got to the classroom for our last class, Transfiguration. We filed in and sat down. This class was taught by Professor McGonagall, the one teacher we knew. She told us that in this lesson we would be changing hedgehogs into pincushions. Angel and Nudge both spent the lesson playing with their hedgehogs. Iggy and Gazzy ignored their hedgehogs completely and spent the lesson in deep discussion, probably on a new bomb. Only me and Fang actually atempted the spell. Fang succeeded after about three tries I looked over at his black cushion and stifled a laugh. He looked at me curiously, "it would be you who gets a black one." I explained. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. I got mine a few seconds late. Mine was a combination of dark and light brown, with some white. Just like my wings. I looked at Fang, understanding flashed between us. "Weird"I said. He nodded.

"Right class time to pack up," Professor McGonagall called over the chattering students. "Homework for those who didn't change their hedgehog, research the spell and write a paragraph on its method." The bell rang, and we stampeded out of the classroom.

"Dinner time," Harry called. "Meet you guys there." We waved to him and let ourselves be swept into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry wasn't at dinner, it worried me a little. But, I thought, he probably has a reason. After dinner I led the way up to the dormitories. I walked up the stairs slowly, tired out from the day of learning. Plus Harry was kind of heavy, but if I practiced I was sure I'd be able to carry him. If Fang can carry me, I can carry an ordinary human. I made it into bed and settled down, falling asleep almost at once.

**Well that took me one and a half days of non stop writing to finish. I really hope you like it. If any of you have ideas or constructive criticism, don't hesitate to review. I would really appreciate some more ideas. I have a few ideas planned** **for later but I'm not sure if the Flock just going to school will get boring. I have something interesting planned for the weekend in the story so if you can bear with me until then it would be appreciated. I'm considering sorting the Flock but I'm not sure so opinions on that too please. **

**3,273 words! That's over 11 pages on Word! It's the longest thing I've ever written!**


	8. Potions and Bombs

**This chapter probably won't be as long as the last one but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot.**

**Should the Flock be sorted? Just review, or send me a message of some sort, and say what you want.**

**Voice** _Max_ _Angel_

**Chapter eight: Potions and Bombs**

**Max POV**

_I was walking down a long white hallway. I could tell I was at The School. I came to a halt outside a windowpane that looked into a white, sterile looking, room. The Flock and our new friend, Harry, were chained to chairs, with glowing gold chains, inside. A whitecoat came inside and walked over to Harry, pulling something small and gleaming out of his pocket as he went. When he got to Harry I saw that the thing in his hand was a heavy gold locket. He hung it around Harry's neck then backed away, watching attentively. For a moment nothing happened then Harry started screaming in pain, like he was being tortured. The whitcoat just wrote something down on his clipboard and moved on to Fang, leaving Harry to scream. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was chained by the glowing chains too. The whitecoat motioned off to the side and two other whitecoats came into the room holding a cage. They threw a struggling Fang inside it and locked the door. Fang was panicking, he hates cages, more than the rest of us do. He threw himself repeatedly against the bars yelling with rage and fright, but nothing happened. The whitecoat just made a note on his stupid clipboard, and moved on to Iggy. He pulled out a needle and injected it into the side of Iggy's head, then stood back. Iggy shook his head a few times, his sightless eyes roving, then a look of horror spread across his face. _

"_What's going on?" he yelled, "I can't hear anything anymore! What'd they do?" the whitecoat released him from the chains and he stumbled around still yelling, adding to the noise of Fang and Harry. The whitecoat moved among the others, beckoning to the two whitecoats that were standing by now and then. Each one of them met their innermost fear. And I had to sit there and watch it. I had been paralysed by horror all this time, but now I got my voice back._

"_Stop it!" I screamed at them. "Leave them alone!" the whitecoats didn't even look around. I screamed louder, struggling against the chains fastening me to the chair. And then the world went black._

"Max! Max!" A voice broke into the shadows. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Fang's face inches from mine. I looked at him for a second then burst into tears. He was dazed for a second, but then he pulled me closer, letting me cry into his unyielding shoulder. When I was done he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What happened?" He asked, "you were screaming," I hesitated, looking at him. He was always there for me, never judging. I took a deep breath and told him about my dream. It was strange, I could remember it perfectly. Usually, when I do dream, I only ever remember hazy fragments. When I had finished Fang just sat on the bed and stared. I willed him to say something, anything. He just looked at me. "Well," he said finally, "that's something for your dream diary." I whacked him over the head.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"Early, no one else is up" Fang replied.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed." I jumped up and went over to my bag. I dressed while Fang examined the room. I pulled open the door and was about to step out when I looked down.

"Whoa," I pulled my foot back. The stairs had turned into a giant slide. I turned and looked around at Fang. Who, due to his Fang-ish nature, was standing right behind me. "What did you do?" I asked, wary.

"Well, I was trying to climb the stairs when they just disappeared. So I flew up instead." I sighed.

"Did it at any time occur to you that the stairs disappearing could be a sign that you aren't supposed to be up here?" I said, annoyed. He just smirked at me.

"Well then, oh intelligent one," I huffed. "How do you plan on getting down then?"

"I think I have a way." He whispered in my ear, then he flipped my legs out from beneath me. I fell hard onto the stone. I slid down the spiralling slide at high speed. I flipped of the slide at the end and landed, face first, onto the common room floor. I started to get up, but just then, Fang slid off the end of the slide and landed on top of me. My breath rushed out of my lungs as Fang and his crushing weight landed on top of me.

"Get off of me you," I wheezed, having trouble drawing in enough air. He climbed off me and I gasped in a few deep breaths. I got up and brushed myself off. I went to sit in an armchair by the fireplace.  
"What are we doing here Fang?" I asked, he came and sat down in one of the other armchairs.  
"Staying safe from the School and Itex" He said calmly.  
"Yeah, but we can't stay here forever, and who knows if we're even gonna survive the rest of this! What's next, after the dragon, and Angel doing who knows what in that lake?" I was getting louder, Fang put a hand on my shoulder, I took a few deep breaths. "And we're getting even more powerful", I remembered yesterday by the lake, Iggy's new mutation.  
**I've said it before, you're six work of art, enjoy it.  
**I frowned, _How much more can we mutate? _I asked.  
**Quite a bit. **The voice sounded almost proud.  
_What does that mean?_ I asked impatiently, No reply. I sighed and looked over at Fang, "What time did you say it was?"  
"Early" He flashed me a smile. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my timetable out of my bag, which I had grabbed before being pushed down the stairs.  
History of Magic first, oh joy" That class has got to be the most boring thing ever invented. "Then Herbology, that was okay, double Charms, and double Potions" I shoved my timetable back into my bag and turned to Fan, "do you think the stairs are back to normal yet?" He shrugged, so I got up and walked over to the door. I stood staring at the oh-so-innocent stairs of Doom before climbing up to go wake the girls. I Faintly heard Fang doing to do the same for the boys.

Breakfast, as usual, was noisy and crowded. Harry turned up late and had to bolt down food almost as fast as us. We walked with him, Ron and Hermione to History of Magic. The teacher entered through the blackboard, like yesterday, I was beginning to realise that it was the only interesting thing that happened in this class. Herbology and Charms passed in a kind of haze, blurring together. We followed our new friends down into the depths of the castle, the kids were having a great time, while I was getting more claustrophobic with every step I took into the dark bowels of the castle. The potions room was quite different from every other classroom we'd been in so far. It was dark and cold, the fires from cauldrons sending shadows onto the walls. We had of course been in worse places, but it still had a certain air about it that told me this was a different kind of class. The teacher slipped into the room and stood at the front of the class. He looked down at me and the rest of The Flock; there were no spare seats so we were standing.  
"And who, are you?" he had a silky and yet unpleasant voice, his eyes reminded me of deep pits.  
"I'm Max" I said, a challenge in every syllable. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We're new" He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. He waved his wand and some desks with cauldrons appeared on the Gryffindor side of the room. We sat at them and he waved his wand again, and there were instructions on the blackboard behind him.  
"You know what to do," he said quietly and sat at his desk, surveying us all. Students stood up and made their way over to the store cupboard, we stood and followed them. Harry handed us then ingredients and told us how to use them. I was grinding my scarab beetles when the back of my neck started prickling; I turned around and saw Snape standing directly behind me. We stood watching each other for a few seconds before saying in his slimy, greasy voice, "Not enough Ginger roots, and chop them properly this time."

He moved away, over to where Nudge was talking Angel's ears off. He said something to her and she stared up at him in shock, completely silent, before continuing with her work, still soundless. Then he swept over to where Fang was working quickly and quietly, he stood beside the desk until Fang looked up.

**Fang POV**

Fang stood over a steaming cauldron chopping ginger roots. He heard someone come up from behind him; he finished chopping his roots and tipped them into his cauldron before looking around. It was the teacher, Snape. Fang didn't like this guy, he should they had enough in common, but there was something about him that Fang found unsettling. He stared up into those cold pit-like eyes, and wondered if they had always been like that, or if they had once held a softer kind of light. Snape broke eye contact first, he stirred Fangs potion around a few times and examined the contents thoroughly.  
"An effort at least, Fang" He said the name with a sneer in his voice, "Not an abominable performance, for a new student, at least." Fang said nothing; he just stared up at Snape until he swept away. He sat down at his desk, and jumped up again as Iggy and Gazzy's cauldron detonated, sending murky brown potion splattering onto the walls, floor, and other students.

**Max POV**

I was chopping up more Ginger roots like a good little drone when I heard the explosion, I whipped my head up and saw Iggy and Gazzy standing by the remains of there cauldron, smiles on their faces. I ran over to them, so did the res of the Flock. Then Snape swept in.  
"Fifty points from… What house are you two in?" His eyes swept our robes, looking for a crest.  
"We're not in one" Iggy said.  
"Detention then, come to the dungeons after dinner to clean this up." The bell rang, and he flapped out of the classroom. I rounded on them.  
"What did you do!?" I half-yelled.  
"We just wanted to see what would happen if we added the scarab beetles after the ginger roots instead of before. Max, do you think we could find scarab beetles in normal shops? They must get them from somewhere." He looked up at me hopefully.  
"I don't think so Gazzy" _Good thing too._ I thought to myself.  
We headed off to dinner Iggy and Gazzy moaning over their detentions. We waved them goodbye as they left for the dungeons and headed off to bed. Well, the others did, I wanted to stay up to wait for them. They came up to the common room I bit after ten o'clock, massaging their necks and wrists.  
"How was it?" I asked them, a little apprehensive.  
"We even had to clean the ceiling" Gazzy said, his look of outrage making him almost look formidable.  
"Off to bed then," I said, smiling.  
"Night Max" He and Iggy ran up the stairs to the boys rooms. I stretched, yawned and climbed up the stairs to my own room. I lay down thinking about how at home we were starting to feel here.  
**Maybe it could be a home, for all of you.** I was asleep before I could reply.

**So sorry 'bout the wait people. If anyone's still reading this, I hope you are. Review if you want but I won't hold it against you if you don't. See you next time, for the next thrilling instalment of Maximum Hogwarts. 2, 116 Words.**


End file.
